La Mort
by Krikr
Summary: Il est souvent injustement blamé pour les tragédies qui nous affectent et pourtant il est le meilleur ami du souffrant, le dernier médecin du pauvre. Vous l'aurez comprit, je parle de La Mort. Et s'il avait été là tout du long ? au cours des trois jeux ?


**Note de l'auteur: Me revoilà ! Je l'avoue: je suis un fan des Annales du Disque-monde de Terry Pratchet et j'ai cette idée en tête depuis 3 jours.**

**Comme d'habitude j'ai décrit un Shepard neutre (Alignement, genre) mais qui n'a pas exterminé les Rachnis**

_disclaimer: Ce site s'appelle Fanfiction . net . C'est donc un recueil de FICTIONS écrites par des FANS._

* * *

_Eden Prime, 2183_

Un coup de feu retenti et un colon s'effondra, mort.

"Putain ça fait mal."fit-il en se relevant.  
"RAYMON RAMOS ?"

La voix donnait l'impression d'être passé de son propriétaire à son cerveau sans subir la fastidieuse nécessité de passer par ses oreilles.  
Il se retourna.

"Oh" fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire  
"EXACTEMENT"

Les mots dégageaient la même impression qu'une porte de tombeau qui se fermerait.

"Donc vous existez vraiment."  
"OUI."  
"Pourquoi je n'ai pas peur ?"  
"UNE HISTOIRE DE GLANDES"  
"Logique. " Raymon resta un moment sans savoir quoi dire avant de demander:"Vous vous déplacez pour tout le monde ?"

Il crut percevoir un soupir de lassitude, comme si la question avait déjà été posée beaucoup trop de fois.

"NON. SEULEMENT LES CAS INTÉRESSANTS."  
"Qu'est ce que j'ai de spécial ?"  
"VOUS ETES LE PREMIER MORT PAR DES GETHS DEPUIS 300 ANS."  
"J'avais même pas vu que c'était des geths."  
"BON, ON Y VA ?"  
"Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix."  
"NON."

L'esprit de Raymon Ramos disparut.

* * *

La Mort était debout sur une des collines d'Eden Prime, regardant Sovereign atterrir.  
Il s'immobilisa un moment, donnant autant l'air de réfléchir qu'un squelette le pourrait.  
Il avait été là au début, la mort de Nihlus n'était pas si importante que ça les événements étant déjà lancés.

* * *

_Moins de deux semaines plus tard, Feros_

L'esprit du Thorien avait une forme assez inhabituelle.  
Il devait s'être un peu trop accoutumé aux asaris, turiens, humains et le reste.  
"vous êtes venu" fit l'esprit  
"C'EST MON TRAVAIL."  
"Bien sûr. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous ressemblez à ces... créatures ?"  
"TOUT LE MONDE S'ATTEND A QUELQUE CHOSE DE DIFFÉRENT. TROP COMPLIQUE"  
"Je vois. Dites, qu'est ce qu'il y a après ?"  
Il le luit dit.  
"C'est tout ?" fut la réaction du Thorien  
"OUI."

Un peu avant de partir, Il remarqua les trois humanoïdes qui remontait l'escalier.

* * *

_La Citadelle, chambre du Conseil, deux à trois semaines plus tard_

Saren se releva sans problème.  
Si on ne pouvait même plus compter sur un tir dans la tête pour vous...  
"Ah. C'est pour ça."  
"SAREN ARTERIUS."  
"Qu'est ce que vous me voul..." fit il en se retournant avant de s'interrompre  
"EXACTEMENT."  
"Est ce que vous savez ce qu'il va se passer ?"  
"PLUS OU MOINS. VOUS VOULEZ VOIR ?"  
"Vous n'avez pas d'autres choses à faire ?"  
"JE DOIS ENCORE M'OCCUPER DE QUELQU'UN ICI."  
"Shepard ?"  
"VOUS VERREZ."

Ils restèrent silencieux durant une trentaine de secondes, Saren se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Shepard semblait être en train de parler dans son Omni-Tech quand tout d'un cou il y eut une grande secousse et les trois combattants se retrouvèrent projetés en bas. Saren s'approcha du bord pour voir ce qu'il leur arriverait et:

"Ces implants me font **_ça_ **?!" Il avait l'air scandalisé, même pour un esprit  
"OUI" répliqua la Mort, calme comme toujours  
"Je peux y aller ?" demanda Saren  
"BIEN SÛR."

L'esprit de Saren Arterius s'évanouit doucement dans l'air.

La Mort resta un moment, le regard dans le vide.

* * *

_Espace entre les bras de la Citadelle, cinq minutes plus tard._

Dire qu'Il s'était déplacé serait faux car la Mort est partout. Y compris aux endroits les plus dangereux. _Surtout _aux endroits les plus dangereux.

" Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?" demanda un esprit extrêmement confus.  
"VOUS ÊTES MORT."  
L'esprit tourna la tête et Le vit.  
"C'est impossible. Nous sommes des milliers et éternels."  
"IL N'Y A RIEN D'ÉTERNEL A PART MOI."  
"Nous ne pouvons PAS mourir."  
"TOUT CE QUI EST VIVANT PEUT MOURIR." Si un son de portes de cryptes se refermant donnait l'air agacé, la voix que Sovereign entendait l'était. "VENEZ."

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard, domaine de la Mort._

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le livre ET le sablier du Commandant Shepard indiquait tous deux une mort imminente et pourtant son nom n'était marqué nul part dans sa liste du jour.

Il réfléchit un moment puis secoua la tête. Probablement une malédiction où un truc du genre. Il y avait toujours de ces machins.

Il raya le nom de la liste et n'y pensa plus.

* * *

_2 ans plus tard, domaine de La Mort_

Alors c'était pour CA que le nom de Shepard n'était pas marqué sur sa liste deux ans auparavant.

Il tenait le sablier dans une main et le regardait pensivement.

Il n'avait retourné un sablier vide qu'une seule fois auparavant et cela n'avait en rien modifié l'espace-temps de manière disproportionée mais tout de même...

Il le retourna et le sable de la viu commandant Shepard se remit à tomber.

* * *

_quelques mois plus tard._

Le général Récolteur, du moins son esprit, avait l'air totalement surpris de Le voir.

"VOUS ËTES PRÊTS ?"  
"Oui." fut la seule chose que dit la créature.  
"ALORS ON PEUT Y ALLER"

* * *

_Environ un an après._

Requiem, le dernier des Moissonneurs, observa ses alentours et reconnu instinctivement la silhouette en face de lui  
"C'est vous." dit-il simplement  
"VOUS N'AVEZ PAS L'AIR SURPRIS DE ME VOIR." constata La Mort  
"Je m'étais fait à m'idée que beaucoup d'entre nous mourraient. Pas tous mais beaucoup."  
"TANT MIEUX. SOVEREIGN ETAIT DESAGREABLE."  
L'esprit de Requiem sourit,la plus grande que pouvait faire un esprit dépourvu de glandes pour manifester son amusement.  
"Ca ne m'étonne pas. Bon, on y va ?"  
"OUI."

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

"JAVIK ."  
"Oui ?"  
"C'EST L'HEURE."  
"Je sais."

* * *

**Fini ! En me relisant j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir écrit de la daube.**

**Quelques explications: 1) La Mort ne rencontre pas en personne le "sacrifié" de Virmire car, selon moi, leur mort n'est pas suffisamment importante pour qu'il intervienne en personne tout comme avec Nihlus.**

**2) Excepté le général Récolteur, il n'y a pas de morts "importants" dans Mass Effect 2**

**3) La seule chose que j'accorde à Mass Effect 3 est Javik.**

**Bonne année !**


End file.
